onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Roguetown
Roguetown (ローグタウン, Rōgutaun) is a city in East Blue region, save for a few steep hills. Almost all ships, especially pirate ships, pass through to stock up on supplies for the Grand Line since Loguetown is in a convenient location very close to Reverse Mountain, just out of sight of the Red Line. Commodore Smoker Chaser first appeared here and has since then become a major character. Gol D. Roger was born and executed in this town and the location where he was executed has become a popular tourist spot. Meaning of "Roguetown" Gol D. Roger was born on this town. Later, he turned himself in to the Navy, and was executed here on the platform in the town square. Its name is derived from prologue and the epilogue, the parts of a book that explain what happens before and after the story without being directly attached to the plot. This city is also known as "the town of the beginning and the end" (始まりと終わりの町, Hajimari to Owari no Machi). Location and Climate Roguetown is situated just north of the Calm Belt region and east by north-east of Reverse Mountain's entrance. Therefore, many East Blue pirates stop here to gather supplies. Since Chaser became the captain of the local Marine Base, many pirates were caught before reaching the Grand Line. Weather and Climate Normal weather is bright and sunny, occasionally partly cloudy. While Team Natsu and the Straw Hat Pirates were in Roguetown a major storm, unlike any other known weather event, occurred right around the area. Major Locations Execution Platform The Execution Platform where King of the Pirates Gol D. Roger was killed is found in the center of town. When the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu stopped here, Luffy was very adamant about seeing this. It was later destroyed by lightning. First appearance: Chapter 1; Episode 48. Roguetown Navy Base It is a standard Navy base, led by Captain Smoker Chaser, who has a reputation for not letting any pirates escape. This record was lost when Luffy and his crew escaped and Buggy's Crew followed to chase them. First appearance: Chapter 97; Episode 48. Sword Shop Owned as a family business by Ippon-Matsu, Zolo stopped here to get new swords after Mihawk broke his two normal swords at the Baratie. Here with Tashigi, Zolo found one named sword said to be cursed, and after a quick test decided to use it. Ippon-Matsu was amazed at his swordsmanship and the risk he took during the test and gave him a family heirloom, another named sword, which was later destroyed at Enies Lobby, and the other sword that Zolo picked out free of charge. First appearance: Chapter 97; Episode 49. Gold Roger Bar Gold Roger Bar is a bar located in Loguetown. This bar used to be the most popular bar in town, in which many pirates used to gather. But since the execution of Gol D. Roger, only Navy come to this bar, until Luffy entered the bar by coincidence. Also by coincidence, Luffy appears to be sitting in the exact same seat at the bar table as Gol D. Roger as seen in the flashback to when Gol D. Roger is speaking with Raoul, the man who oversees the bar. First appearance: Episode 48. Citizens References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:East Blue Locations